Period 00: KonoSetsu
by Yuki Myco
Summary: A collection of oneshots on KonoSetsu. KonoSetsu. Warning: Shoujo ai
1. Secchan's gift

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any or of the characters or anything of Negima.

**Warning**: This story contains shoujo ai (girlxgirl romance). So if you don't like the idea of romance between two girls then please stop reading now.

**Author's Note**: This is a project I've wanted to work on for a while. Where I make a lot of one-shots in which KonoSetsu is already established, and the short story will instead of focusing on them admitting their feelings, revolve around them having regular, sometimes humorous or romantic, days. Depends on the fic.

So remember that each story has KonoSetsu already established, and most likely all of the stories will have all the characters know about it.

And so now I present to you the first one.

**Chapter Summary**: Setsuna has three days left before Christmas, and she still hasn't figured out what to get for Konoka!

* * *

**Christmas Time: Secchan's Gift.**

Setsuna tapped her fingers on her desk in a repetitive manner. On the outside she looked she wasn't listening the lecture Negi was giving out, and she wasn't. But that was mainly because for the past few days she had been contemplating on a gift she could get for her beloved Konoka.

Christmas was quickly approaching them, and Setsuna still didn't know what she could possibly get. Konoka probably already has her gift wrapped, while Setsuna was still wondering what kind of item it should even be!

Setsuna closed her eyes and imagined Konoka with various gifts and imagined her reaction to each one. All of them had Konoka smile as she always does, but none ever actually made her _smile_. Setsuna wanted to get her the one gift that Konoka would be most satisfied with, which only made it harder for Setsuna to decide on something.

_What would Kono-chan want the most? _Setsuna thought.

Her train-of-thought was halted when the end-of-school bell chimed and an energetic Konoka came bursting from her seat. She rushed to Setsuna and attacked her with a strong hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Secchan! Secchan! The day's finally over."

Setsuna blushed a fierce red, as she weakly attempted to remove her Konoka off of her. "You shouldn't display such strong affections while in public, Konoka-ojou-sama."

"Secchan, I don't want you calling me that." Konoka pouted. "Go back to Kono-chan like before."

"Sorry. It's a habit I'm having trouble to break. I'll be sure to keep practicing 'Kono-chan'."

Konoka made a genuine smile.

"Hey Konoka!"

Both Konoka and Setsuna turned and saw that Asuna was at the classroom door, waiting for her friend to follow.

"Oh that's right. Me and Asuna were gonna go shopping today. Do you wanna come too Secchan?" asked Konoka.

"Shopping?" she paused. "Alright. Just wait a moment." Setsuna left the company of her Konoka briefly to catch the class's gun specialist at her desk packing up her books.

"Tatsumiya I have a favor to ask of you."

"You want me take over your rounds on the school grounds today." Mana stated, already used to having Setsuna ask this favor of hers.

"Yes, that's right."

"No problem. I'll just add it to your tab."

"Thank you very much." Having taken care of her patrol duties, Setsuna bowed to Tatsumiya and returned to Konoka, who was outside of the classroom with Asuna.

_I could get rich if I ever call her tab_. Mana thought. She watched the raven-haired girl as she slung her wrapped-up blade on her back and dashed out the room. _Love-struck girl…_

----------

After Setsuna caught up with Konoka and Asuna, the three went to a nearby mall. They explored the stores, but would always come out with nothing.

It was clear to Asuna that Setsuna wasn't shopping for herself today. She was most likely looking to buy something for Konoka in one of the stores, Asuna assumed. She could easily point her out to some things that Konoka would love to own, but didn't get a chance to talk with her until Konoka wanted to go into a clothing store and Setsuna declined. Asuna also declined when she was asked, and watched the young healer enter the store by herself.

"So how're the stores here?" Asuna asked after Konoka was out of earshot.

"They each have their own unique items for sale, but none of them were selling anything that I was looking for," replied Setsuna, keeping her eye on Konoka as she spoke.

"So what _are_ you looking for? Is it be a gift for Konoka?" she asked with a perky, knowing smile. Setsuna stole a quick glance at Asuna, slightly unnerved by how accurate Asuna's guess was.

"Of course not. I got something long ago."

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"It's uhh…" Setsuna tried to say the first thing that came to mind, but each time she did she mentally rejected the item, thinking it wasn't suitable for her Konoka.

"You haven't gotten her anything have you, Setsuna-san?"

"No…" she conceded. "I want to get her something special. Something that she'll really want, but I don't know what's good enough."

"Maybe you two should do a Pactio," Asuna said in a sing song manner. Setsuna blushed a maddeningly red.

"W-What? There's no way I could such a thing to-

"Just a suggestion." Asuna sighed. "You know, I don't really understand why you're so opposed to doing a Pactio with her. I mean, she loves you and you love her right?"

"Yes but…"

"Alright fine, I get it. You don't want to do a Pactio." Asuna wasn't going to try and argue out the good points of having a Pactio with Konoka if Setsuna was going to keep trying to refuse the offer. "Then at least get her something that shows that you care about her. Something like jewelry with your names engraved would be nice."

"Hmm…" Setsuna thought deeply on this.

----------

The rest of the time shopping went by rather quickly. Asuna and Konoka both ended up with a few bags full of clothes, but not much of anything else. Setsuna on the other hand, still hadn't bought anything.

They were walking back to the dorms when they saw Mana walking up to them. She took out a note from her pocket, and handed to Setsuna.

"The headmaster wanted me to give this to you." Was all the explanation she received before Mana left. All three girls looked at the piece of paper.

"What's it say?" Asuna asked curiously.

Setsuna read the paper. It was a short message so she replied soon after being asked. "It says that he wants to see me in his office immediately."

"You're not in any sort of trouble are you Secchan?"

"No, I don't think so," _At least I hope not_, thought Setsuna. She recurred all the times she asked Mana to take over her patrolling so that she could spend time with Konoka. She now regretted it."Well I guess I'll see you later."

"You're still coming for dinner right?" asked Konoka.

Setsuna nodded. "I wouldn't miss it. Goodbye Asuna-san and Ojou-sama." Setsuna took a step to leave, but then caught her error. She then turned back around. "I mean Ko-

Setsuna didn't finish her words, because Konoka had drawn her face onto hers and pressed her lips onto Setsuna's. Setsuna was initially surprised by this, but she soon began to enjoy it and lost herself in their kiss. After a few moments of their blissful time together Konoka pulled away.

Konoka leaned in by Setsuna's ear and whispered in a husky voice, "see you soon, Secchan."

Konoka then pulled back, and watched Setsuna blush furiously. Setsuna slowly turned around and began walking haphazardly away, drunk on the kiss they shared.

"You enjoy doing that to her don't you?" asked Asuna after Setsuna was from within earshot.

"A little." replied Konoka.

----------

Setsuna entered the office of the headmaster, now feeling a pain of dread in the back of her neck. Worried about what the headmaster would call her in for. She felt her muscles tense as she waited by the open door. The headmaster was sitting in his chair behind his desk, and motioned for Setsuna to come in.

"Come, sit down and relax." he said in a gentle voice. Setsuna felt a little better, and sat down in the chair that was directly across the headmaster's desk. "Now Setsuna-kun, I've been wanting to discuss with you some recent 'occurrences'."

"Are you talking about the displays of affection that Konoka-ojou-sama and I have done?" She blurted out absent-mindedly. "I apologize greatly for the lack of restraint-

"Oh my no. No need to worry about that. If anything I welcome the affection that you two share for each other, but that was not what I was referring to. I was speaking of the substitute you've had that takes your place during your patrols."

"I apologize from the bottom of my heart, headmaster." Setsuna immediately shifted from her chair to a kneeling position on the floor. "I will return to my patrols with renewed resolutions."

"Thank you." he smiled at Setsuna as she stood up from her kneeled position. "Now on the topic of my granddaughter…"

Konoe Konoemon began to open drawers on his desk and shuffled through many papers searching for something. Setsuna wondered what he had in store for her, and for Konoka.

"I've been considering this long and hard." he spoke while still searching. "I've discussed this with her father and we both are in mutual agreement. Setsuna-kun, have you noticed the recent decline in suitors I've had Konoka meet?"

"Yes, I have. There haven't been any for the past few months."

"Exactly. Ah-here we are." The headmaster pulled a bag from one his drawers, and handed it to Setsuna. "This explains the reasoning behind that."

Setsuna opened the bag and pulled out a piece of paper with a short and simple message. Setsuna read the message and her eyes widened in disbelief. She was completely shocked.

"There's also something in the bag that I'd like you to give to Konoka. Do make sure she receives it." Setsuna merely nodded. "I understand that this will change the dynamics of your relationship, but rest assured that this will be in the far future. I was merely…giving you a notice in advance." The headmaster winked, and Setsuna smiled weakly, the shock slowly loosing effect.

"Are you sure about this headmaster?" Setsuna asked, excitement building up inside of her, lifting her spirits to new heights.

"I already told you, both Konoe's father and I are in agreement on this. And we both support this. What about you, Setsuna-kun?"

Setsuna rushed past the headmaster's desk and gave him a strong hug. "Of course I do! I am most honored. Thank you headmaster."

----------

Since the meeting with the headmaster Setsuna had felt like she could do anything. As if a great burden was lifted from her shoulders. She felt as if having a Pactio with Konoka was no big deal anymore. She was no longer embarrassed about showing her affections for Konoka in public, although she still had some restraint.

Setsuna kept her word with the headmaster and stopped asking Mana to take over her patrols, and apologized to Konoka every time she asked if Setsuna could come with her. In which Konoka would always kiss her on the cheek and say that it was alright if she had patrol duties.

The days rolled on by, and now Setsuna knew exactly what she was going to give Konoka. She had the perfect gift.

----------

It was Christmas day and Setsuna could barely contain her excitement. Setsuna and Konoka had agreed to exchange their gifts in the evening. So they spent the morning and afternoon enjoying each other's company as they went around the school.

They chatted, they kissed, and at one point Konoka watched Setsuna display her swordsmanship. Which Setsuna received a large amount of cheering and clapping from her audience after finishing.

Evening approached and Konoka volunteered to give her gift first. She said hers had to be given at her room so the happy couple walked hand-in-hand to her room. They entered her room, and Setsuna was soon stopped by Konoka in the middle of the room.

She pointed up and Setsuna realized that there was a mistletoe above them. Setsuna let go of her restraint, and kissed Konoka passionately on her warm, sweet lips. The two were lost in their passionate kiss when a bright purple light erupted from underneath them. Setsuna pulled away and found that a card had appeared in Konoka's hands.

"Kono-chan is that…"

"Yup, our Pactio card." Konoka flipped the card around, and showed Setsuna her picture in the card. "Chamo-kun's present to me was a Pactio circle. Sorry that I had to trick you into it Secchan. I'll get rid of it if you don't want me to keep it."

Setsuna shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'm willing to be your trial partner if you want me." Setsuna received a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I want you as a partner. Although, I'd also want you as my permanent partner…"

This was the perfect opening for Setsuna.

"Are you sure about that? Do you really want me as your partner for life?"

Konoka nodded.

"Then how do feel about this?" Setsuna pulled out a small box from her pockets. She then got down on a single knee, and presented Konoka the box. Setsuna opened it, and Konoka's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Secchan this is…"

"Both your grandfather and father said they approve of this and gave us their blessing. Of course it'll be a long while before it happens, but I'm asking you now: Konoe Konoka, will you marry me?"

As Konoka saw the ring in the box case, she flung her arms around Setsuna and tears began to stream down her face. "Of course I will. I love you so much Sakurazaki Setsuna." Setsuna took out the ring from the box, and placed it on the finger of her beloved. Setsuna saw exactly what she had been hoping for; she saw the genuine smile of Konoe Konoka.

"Actually…" Setsuna rummaged through her pocket until she pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to Konoka and spoke as she read. "…it's Konoe Setsuna now."

_Setsuna,_

_Welcome to the family, Konoe Setsuna._

_Konoe Konoemon and Konoe Eishun _

**

* * *

Author's Note:** This one was written just in time for the holidays. So I hope you enjoyed reading it, and season's greetings! 


	2. Honmeichoco

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights or characters to Negima.

**Warning**: This story contains shoujo ai (girlxgirl romance). So if you don't like the idea of romance between two girls then stop reading now.

**Author's Note**: Since it's valentines I wanted to create another holiday themed KonoSetsu. Like the one before it's simplistic, and not very good. So hopefully the KonoSetsu goodness can make up for the dull fic.

Also, this fic has minor, one-sided, rather pointless TakahataxAsuna. It was mostly just to extend the fic.

Here are some cultures notes since I included a lot of Japanese references to Valentine's Day. The notes are mostly taken from Love Hina manga volume 2, which I also don't own and announce a disclaimer to.

**Culture Notes**:  
On Valentine's Day the girls give chocolate to the boys, and one month after valentines (March 14) there's a follow-up holiday called White Day where the guys return the favor.

Honmei-choco is chocolate that a girl gives to guy she really likes or loves. So basically this is the type of chocolate Konoka is giving to Setsuna.

Giri-choco is chocolate that a girl gives to an associate or friend. Something like if Asuna received chocolate from Konoka.

With all that out of the way enjoy the fic!

**Summary**: Pouring her heart and soul into it Konoka makes chocolate for Setsuna, but Chamo pours a little something extra…

**

* * *

**

Honmei-choco

Early in the morning for Mahora Academy, two girls were in their dorm kitchen cooking a delicious substance known as chocolate.

The two girls had been pouring all their knowledge of cooking into these batches of chocolates they were baking. Both had a very treasured loved one in mind as they baked.

Kagurazaka Asuna with the vision of her Takahata-sensei, and Konoe Konoka with her fancy for her Secchan; both girls poured their heart out into making their honmei-choco.

"Does this look right Konoka?" Asuna stopped the whisking of her fudge, and lifted the bowl that contained said fudge to show to her best friend.

"Hmm…" Konoka looked hard into the contents of the bowl and used her experience as a cook to answer, "Yeah that seems about right."

Konoka returned to her cooking, although she had already finished her own. Her own chocolates were being baked in their oven, and she was merely observing her chocolate's individual status. Each chocolate was in a mold that shaped into a miniature heart shape, an ideal shape to present to her Secchan.

After taking a quick observation of her own chocolates, Konoka went to help Asuna in pouring her chocolates into molds to bake.

Asuna welcomed the help, and the two friends put as much of the substance as they could in a single mold. It was a simple task, and together they finished rather quickly. Asuna then put on a mitten to protect her hand, and put her tray of molds in the rack below Konoka's nearly finished batch.

"Phew, that was a lot more work than I thought," commented Asuna.

"Yeah, but it was fun."

Through the glass, Asuna looked into the oven and saw Konoka's chocolates. They were shaping up very nicely. There were no extra large or small pieces, no chips or cracks; they were flawless.

"So who are they for?" Asuna asked, although she already knew the answer that would come out of her friend's mouth.

"For Secchan. How about you?"

This all seemed like a simple pointless chat to have for they both knew the answers to their questions and yet they asked anyway. They were saying anything to pass the time before their chocolates were done.

"T-Takahata-sensei," Asuna admitted shyly with a scarlet color on her face. She then lay kneeled on the ground, and looked to the floor. "I hope he likes them."

Konoka peeked in the oven window and checked the status of her chocolates. She got a soft mitten, and put it on her hand. She opened the oven door, and reached inside to pull out her completed chocolates. Asuna got a strong whiff of the chocolates and smacked her lips in delight.

"Mmm. That smells good," Asuna commented.

"I hope she enjoys them." Konoka placed the chocolates to a nearby table to let them sit to cool.

"Whatever you make I'm sure she'll like. Just smelling them makes me wanna eat some myself."

"I think I'll make a batch for us in the afternoon." Konoka contemplated out loud.

"Sounds great." Asuna looked into the oven and checked on the status of her own chocolates: not ready yet.

Minutes passed by in relative silence. They chatted with one another lightly, but never got far in anything. Both were merely waiting for Asuna's batch to finish.

"Finally," Asuna said as she pulled her finished batch from the oven. She placed the tray next to Konoka's, and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Wow those look nice," Konoka said.

"Not as great as yours though."

Both girls looked at their scrumptious creations proudly.

"Let's get some rest before class starts," Konoka suggested.

"Good idea."

Both girls silently walked out of their kitchen area, and went to their beds. Once they were far enough out of the kitchen a small creature appeared before both sets of chocolate, an opened bottle in its non-human hands.

"So Ane-san is looking to impress a teacher with these chocolates is she?" He asked rhetorically, having observed both girls since they began baking their chocolate candy in the middle of the night. "I'm sure Konoka-ane-san wouldn't need any help, but maybe I can help Asuna-ane-san. A couple drops of some love potion and she's set."

With a mischievous glint in his eyes he lightly tilted his bottle of love potion onto Asuna's chocolates. But because of his little ermine hands, Chamo's grip on the bottle weakened and the whole contents spilled over both girls' batches. The individual chocolates absorbed the magical potion, and soon no signs of the substance remained.

"Whoops."

----------

In the morning train ride to Mahora, Negi was busy fiddling through some documents, no doubt the results of their latest test in English. Meanwhile, Asuna hovered about the kid teacher in hopes of peeking at her grade.

On the other side of the train Setsuna had her eyes closed, though not asleep, as she kept on guard for any possible threat to her Ojou-sama.

"Ne, Secchan."

Setsuna opened her eyes and looked at her most precious person.

"Here." Konoka presented Setsuna a red, heart-shaped box with a cute, pink ribbon wrapped around it.

Setsuna, bewildered, stared at the box oddly before taking it in one hand. "What is this?"

"It's my honmei-choco for Secchan," Konoka replied enthusiastically, wearing her light-hearted ear-to-ear smile.

"Kono-chan!" Setsuna nearly dropped the box in question after hearing this, but managed to keep a hold on it. A furious blush spread all over her face. "W-Why did you do this?"

"Because I love you." Konoka placed her hand on top of Setsuna's free one. She gently squeezed her hand, and Setsuna squeezed back. "What other reason should there be?"

"Kono-chan…"

Both girls closed their open space and leaned in closer to each other. Their eyes closed, and their lips hungering for the other's…

"An F! All that studying for an F? What the hell!"

----------

In the classroom of Negi Springfield the kid teacher had just finished conducting a lesson, and now the chime for lunch rang. Class 3-A was now split up, each little group or individual doing their own business before class resumed.

Setsuna in particular was frantically searching for a specific student. Luckily she found her early in the lunch break.

"Yotsuba-san," called Setsuna.

"Yes? How may I help you?" greeted Satsuki, just like she would any customer.

"I-I wanted to inquire about your wares," Setsuna said timidly, a blush bloomed on Setsuna's face as she pressed herself to continue. "Particularly about your chocolates…"

"Ah, you too. I'm sorry to say, but everyone's already bought me out of chocolates for today. It was really popular in the morning. Sorry."

"It's okay. I understand." Setsuna inwardly sighed; she wanted to kick herself for not thinking about Valentine's Day until today. She maintained a soft smile as she motioned to leave. "Thanks anyway."

"Secchan!" Konoka squealed. She came up from behind Setsuna, and wrapped her arms lovingly around the swordswoman.

Setsuna blushed at the open display of affection, but managed to meekly make the hug mutual.

"Hello Kono-chan." Setsuna greeted awkwardly.

"So Secchan, have you tasted any of my chocolates yet?"

"No, I haven't yet." Setsuna had been too busy trying to devise a way to get some chocolates for her Kono-chan to think about eating Konoka's own home-made chocolates. Satsuki had been her last hope… "But I'll try some now."

The two girls walked to the swordswoman's desk, and Setsuna pulled out the other girl's chocolate. With Konoka's large light-hearted smiled urging her, Setsuna opened the heart-shaped box and quickly swallowed the first piece of chocolate her hand grabbed hold of.

Inside Konoka's book bag a little ermine creature was peeking outside, having stowed away in the morning. He just now woke up from taking a nap to take a peek outside. When he looked out he lucked out and witnessed an interesting sight almost immediately.

"Setsuna-ane-san ate some chocolates already? Well the next few hours are going to be interesting," commented Chamo. He then nestled back in between Konoka's clothing that he managed to stow away with him. "Ane-san sure has very comfy panties."

----------

In the hallway of Mahora Academy, Asuna was solemnly walking the halls, defeated. She had searched the teacher's lounge and wherever else she suspected Takahata to be, but never found him. She was walking back to her classroom when a sudden sight caught her eye.

"Good afternoon Asuna-kun," politely greeted Takahata. He bowed and Asuna bowed as well, her hands gripping her heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Takahata-sensei I…"

"Yes?" asked the teacher.

Asuna took a deep breath, and shoved her box into Takahata's hands. A strong blush flushed her entire face. "These are for you."

Without another word Asuna ran out of sight and into the direction of her classroom.

Takahata studied the gift curiously for a moment, before realizing something odd. "Huh? These are…" His eyes widened slightly as he realized what the box contained. "Much too dangerous to hold on to," he murmured to himself as he walked to the faculty lounge.

----------

The students of Class 3-A were very coordinated during lunchtime today. Almost all at once the students walked up to their Negi-sensei and presented him some chocolate of theirs, Ayaka being the first and presenting him a large and exquisitely detailed chocolate cake with a portrait of the sensei. Negi politely thanked each student individually when they came and presented their own chocolate.

One of the few students who didn't walk up to Negi during this time were Konoe Konoka, Sakurazaki Setsuna, and Kagurazaka Asuna.

Setsuna was too busy glomping her beloved Konoka, and planting kisses all over her to want to move anywhere; Konoka's neck, her cheeks, her lips, and anywhere else Setsuna's lips wandered to Setsuna kissed.

Konoka rather enjoyed the attention and affection she was receiving from her beloved Secchan. It wasn't often that Setsuna was readily willing to display her affections publicly.

It wasn't that Setsuna was ashamed, Konoka knew that wasn't why, but merely it was because Setsuna didn't want to show any weakness for everyone to see. And showing such strong affections for Konoka clearly told anyone who looked what her weakness was, or more specifically who it was.

Konoka did question what caused the sudden change in Setsuna's behavior, but buried the thought away deeply when she received a hungry and lustful kiss from her. She didn't bother to think anymore.

The classroom door slid open, and in came the twin-ponytailed classmate. She drudgingly walked to her desk, sat down, and slumped in her seat. For a few moments she remained like this, until all of a sudden she shot back up and slammed her fists to her desk, teeth clenched. She soon sighed and deflated back to the previous slump.

Konoka tried to walk to her friend, but when she did Setsuna' body kept a tight grip around her.

"Secchan can you let go of me? I wanna talk to Asuna." Konoka gently tried to free herself from the swordswoman's hold, but Setsuna tightened her grip when she tried.

"No, I don't want to let you go. I want to stay like this forever," Setsuna said, almost in a pleading tone.

Konoka faced Setsuna, and saw her appear to be so…desperate. Desperate to cling to her, desperate to feel her touch, desperate to show her love for Konoka.

Konoka gave Setsuna a light kiss on the lips, and pulled back shortly.

"That's sweet Secchan, but please let go just for a minute."

Setsuna released her vice-like grip on Konoka, and settled with holding her hand. When Konoka realized that Setsuna wasn't going to compromise any farther than that, she walked over to Asuna, with Setsuna in tow.

"What's wrong Asuna?" Konoka asked her friend. Asuna looked up and saw Konoka's face before her, with Setsuna closely next to her.

"I was such an idiot! I had the perfect chance to give him the chocolates and do something, but I mess it all up by just running away. I was barely able to give him the chocolates without wanting to run away. Baka baka baka!"

Konoka placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, and got her friend's full attention. "Don't worry Asuna. You still have the rest of today to fix it. There's still time."

Asuna saw Konoka's light-hearted smile, and Asuna couldn't help but return the smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Konoka."

"Okay you've had too much time with her. Kono-chan is mine, and now I'm taking her back." Setsuna burst out. Setsuna marched off from Asuna, and tugged at Konoka's hand lightly. Konoka responded by following along with her.

"Well that was weird…"

----------

In the faculty lounge, Takahata slid open the door and entered. Minamoto Shizuna was already inside eating her lunch as she watched Takahata throw an entire box of chocolates to the garbage.

"What's wrong? Don't like the sender?" teased Shizuna.

"Those chocolates had been tampered with. They reeked of magic." He explained as he took a seat next to her. "Somebody had placed an unknown magical ingredient to it. So they were too dangerous to eat."

"I see."

"But you know it's nice to know that I'm still respected by former students to receive some giri-choco. Doesn't make me feel so old."

----------

The ending chime for their classes rang, and all the students rushed out the doors. Most with plans to meet their significant other, and spend the rest of the day together.

Konoka and Setsuna remained in the classroom, because Setsuna was holding them up, with her latest apology.

"I apologize greatly for how I acted earlier today Ojou-sama. It was completely disrespectful to you to act as such. I apologize." Setsuna bowed very low as she finished.

"It's okay, really. I enjoyed all the attention I got from you." Konoka said in response.

Setsuna saw Konoka's warm, sweet smile on her face, and Setsuna only felt more ashamed.

"I'm also sorry to say that I didn't think to get you some chocolates for today. I apologize greatly." Setsuna bowed once more.

"It's okay, you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. And I should have."

"Well if you really want to make up for it, then you can eat dinner with me today."

"Yes, I will. But I also promise to get Ojou-sama a return gift as well for White Day." Setsuna began thinking now as to what to get her beloved Kono-chan next month.

"Hey Secchan, did you ever eat more of my chocolate I made for you?"

"Huh? You made this?" Setsuna brought out the heart-shaped box from her book bag, and looked at it. She was a bit surprised to know that Konoka had made the chocolate for her. Although she should've realized it after eating the unbelievably delicious chocolate.

"Yup. I made it with lots of love. Anything less wouldn't suit you."

Setsuna looked down to the ground, ashamed once again. "I'm sorry to say, but I have also not eaten any more of Kono-chan's chocolate."

"Then let's share some right now."

Setsuna looked up at Konoka, and saw that she was really eager to implement the idea. Setsuna smiled and nodded.

Setsuna pulled out the box, and opened it. Setsuna took one chocolate, and Konoka took another. Both girls opened their mouths, and presented their chocolate to the other girl. In a mutual bite they each ate a part of the other girl's chocolate.

After realizing what just had happened, Chamo appeared out of Konoka's book bag and hopped out with a small ermine-sized camera. He witnessed both girls loosing all self-control and restraint on themselves, and began kissing the other girl heatedly. Both girls hungrily devouring the sweet nectar of pleasure.

Chamo lifted up his camera, and began taking pictures of the couple.

"This is perfect! And to think this all began as an accident. Everything worked out for the best." The little ermine shot pictures like a madman as he tried to get the couple from different angles.

The door to the classroom slid open, as a familiar twin-ponytailed girl walked in.

"Konoka are you coming or not-What the…"

Asuna watched the scene unfold in front of her, and immediately clumped Chamo as the starter of this incident.

"Uh-oh…" said Chamo.

----------

After a few minutes of Asuna walking in on the scene, Negi was called in as well. He had cast a spell to restrain Setsuna, and Konoka was physically held back by Asuna after Chamo explained what he did.

"Asuna please let go! Please let go! I have to be with Secchan!" Konoka pleaded as she tried with all her physical might to escape Asuna's clutches.

"Negi-sensei release me! I mustn't be apart from Kono-chan!" Setsuna said, having been magically bound to the circle Negi created.

"Secchan!"

"Kono-chan!"

"Give it a rest you two. Stop acting like it's the end of the world." Asuna said.

"I still don't understand why you don't let those two free and do as they please. They're in love, it's Valentine's Day, why ruin their happiness?" Chamo asked in mock innocence, his hands still on his ermine-sized camera.

"Don't act dumb. You _know_ what would happen if we were to let go while they were under the influence of the love potion. Especially since they're _already_ in love to begin with!" Asuna released one hand to give the little ermine a smack to the head. A big lump appeared on the ermine's head shortly afterwards.

Immediately after Asuna let go Konoka broke free of Asuna's other hand and rushed to her Secchan.

"Wait, Konoka-san stop." Negi said, trying to get in the way of Konoka's path. Konoka didn't stop or try to avoid him, as she ran over the kid teacher. Negi lost focus on his spell and the restraints on Setsuna disappeared.

Both girls once again resumed to their everlasting kiss they shared, and Chamo began taking more pictures.

Asuna, after realizing her error, ran over to restrain her friend once more. Konoka and Setsuna fiercely tried to keep their lips in contact, but Negi soon got himself back up and cast his spell again. Both Konoka and Setsuna were separated again.

"Jeez how long is this gonna last?" asked Asuna.

"Well the effects should be wearing off soon to tell you the truth." Chamo conceded.

And much to Chamo's words, both girls had a spontaneous drop in resistance, and the look of lust in their eyes ceased. Asuna let go of Konoka, and Negi stopped his spell on Setsuna.

"What was that just now?" Konoka asked, not quite understanding her sudden drop of affection for Setsuna.

"I just lost control again…" muttered Setsuna. She then looked at everyone, and felt their eyes on her. Her cheeks flushed, and she bowed. "I'm very sorry for loosing control just now. It won't happen again."

"Oh don't worry about it. If Chamo-kun values his hide he won't pull another stunt like this again. Isn't that right you little ermine?" Asuna shot death glares at Chamo as she finished her words.

Chamo gulped and nodded.

Konoka, on the other hand, didn't feel quite as embarrassed as Setsuna was. She walked up to Chamo and asked, "Hey Chamo-kun, do you think I could get some copies of those pictures you took?"

"Sure Ane-san."

Setsuna's blush worsened.

----------

In the dorm of Negi, Konoka, and Asuna, the occupants were pleasantly waiting for their master cook to prepare a dinner for them. Negi was kneeling at the dinning table, Chamo was busy developing his photos, and Asuna listening to Setsuna's apologies for her actions all through the time back to the dorms.

"You don't have to apologize anymore. It was those chocolates that made you do that. Just be sure to double-check your White Day's gift for Konoka before you give it to her though." Asuna said, not wanting a repeat of today.

"Ah, that's right…" Setsuna leaned in close and whispered in a hush hush manner, "You're one of the few people who know Ojou-sama as well as I do, so I wanted to ask as to what you think I should get her as a return gift."

Asuna looked at Setsuna and laughed. "What are you kidding? You're thinking about it now? You still have a month to think about this, why worry about it now?"

"I want her gift to be perfect. Something to suit her perfectly; something she'll really love; something that truly comes from the heart." Setsuna said seriously.

Asuna too donned a serious face, and continue, "Well I'm sure whatever you come up with she'll love. So just don't push yourself too hard."

A sweet, delicious aroma reached their nostrils, and filled their lungs. They turned to see the kitchen, and saw Konoka coming out of it with a pot in hand.

"I got curry for everyone."

The occupants of the dorm each scrambled to the table to be served some of Konoka's delicious home-cooked meal.

They each received a bowl of the food, and in unison they all announced, "Itadakimasu."

Everyone enjoyed the delicious food Konoka made, and ate until they couldn't eat anymore. That was when Konoka called for Setsuna outside to come with her outside the dorm. Setsuna did as requested, and the two were soon outside Konoka's dorm.

"What did you want with me Kono-chan?"

"Here." Konoka pulled out a small handkerchief in her hand containing something that was wrapped. Setsuna took it in her hands, and opened the contents. "Since I couldn't share my last batch of chocolates with your earlier today I want to share these with you. They're not as great as the ones before, but I hope you still like them."

"I'll like anything you make."

Setsuna took a chocolate in one hand, and Konoka did the same. They each presented their chocolate to the other, and in one bite they ate each other's honmei-choco.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Phew well this took quite a while to write. I made it _just_ in time to meet my deadline. My next one-shot will be a non-holiday themed one if I can finish it before White Day. I hope everyone has a pleasant Valentine's Day. 


	3. Return Gift

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights or characters to Negima or Sailor Moon.

**Warning**: This story contains shoujo ai (girlxgirl romance). So if you don't like the idea of romance between two girls then stop reading now.

**Culture Notes**:

White Day is one month after Valentine's Day, March 14, where guys who got chocolate from a girl are supposed to return the favor with a similar gift. Usually its white chocolate, hence White Day, but sometimes other gifts such as jewelry are given.

**Translation Notes**:

i. e. stands for id est. Which is Latin for "that is to say."

**Author's Note**: Ok as promised here's the White Day fic. Yet another holiday themed fic. This time though it's a completely Japanese holiday. This fic is pretty much a pseudo-sequel to the last fic, but it can function as a standalone one-shot.

Also to note, there's minor NegiAsuna in this fic. And this fic is a crossover with Sailor Moon, so Haruka and Michiru make an appearance. Take note that this fic also includes HarukaMichiru. For spoiler reasons: yes Haruka is a girl.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Setsuna has her White Day gift ready to give to Konoka. Meanwhile Negi is trying to think up of something for Asuna. Bad for him that today is White Day!

* * *

**Return Gift**

On a typical Sunday all the males of Mahora Academy were either relax or panicking. The ones relax didn't worry about anything, because they planned for today in advance and had nothing to worry about it. The ones that were panicking had either forgotten the value of today or had been neglecting it until today. Either way all the males were preparing or prepared for White Day.

Inside a certain dorm was a girl who had been anxiously waiting for this day. Konoe Konoka, class of 3-A, came out of her dorm bathroom in a set of clothes.

Today was going to be a regular day for her up until the Wednesday of this week, it then turned into a special day for her. That was the day her Secchan asked her to spend all of today by her side, i. e. Sakurazaki Setsuna asked her beloved Kono-chan out on a date.

Of course the cheerful girl said yes, and Konoka was spending this morning going through her entire wardrobe for something to wear. She wanted an outfit that wasn't too formal for a regular date, but at the same time it couldn't be too plain to look like today wasn't special.

The girl, as she changed from each outfit, was getting advice from her roommate and friend Kagurazaka Asuna.

"Yeah that'll work. You look good in that," commented Asuna on Konoka's latest clothes.

Konoka was wearing a plain shirt; a color of navy blue on the top and the color softly changed to a pale blue towards the bottom. She had on a raven-black skirt that touched down to her knees, and a little wristband accessory on her left hand.

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't look attractive enough with this."

"Konoka, are you going out on a date with Setsuna, or trying to seduce her?" Asuna teased playfully, chuckling a little in the process.

Konoka brought a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "Hmm…maybe both."

Both girls laughed.

"Well anyway, don't sweat the small stuff. I'm sure Setsuna-san will love whatever you're wearing."

"Yeah you're right." Konoka grabbed a handful of clothes before going back to the restroom. "But I still want to look good for Secchan."

----------

In a different dorm near Konoka was a girl coming out. It was Sunday morning, but she came out dressed in her Mahora school uniform. She brushed back some of her raven-colored hair with one hand, as the other tightly held a gift she intended to give to her most precious person today.

_It took a long time to find, but luckily Asuna-san was there to help me. I know exactly when to give it to her. I just need to see if she is ready for our date. Hmm. "Our date." A date with me and ojou-sama. _

"A date for me and Kono-chan. How wonderful to say."

With a smile on her face, she walked to Konoka's dorm and stopped. Sakurazaki Setsuna took a deep breath and knocked on Konoe Konoka's dorm.

"Coming," called a voice from inside the dorm. The door opened, and a small boy came out to greet her. "Ah Setsuna-san, good morning."

"Good morning Negi-sensei. Is ojou-sama ready for our…date?" Setsuna felt a warm rush of blood course through her cheeks.

"Sorry, but no. I'm supposed to answer the door and tell you she isn't ready if you came by right now. We didn't know when to expect you so she's still getting dressed. Would you like to come in and wait?"

"Yes, please."

Negi Springfield and Sakurazaki Setsuna entered the dorm, and Setsuna sat down patiently waiting for her Kono-chan. She remembered Konoka's gift was still in her arms, and quickly pocketed it.

"Konoka-san! Setsuna-san is waiting for you!" yelled Negi to their restroom.

"Alright, be right out!" replied Konoka through the restroom door. Soon after Konoka spoke she came out of the restroom. Konoka was carefully studied from head to toe upon entering Setsuna's eyesight,.

She wore a small, unbuttoned light blue vest over a tight, white tank top. Complimented with a pair of blue jeans, and a matching hat.

Setsuna blushed and looked anywhere she could when she realized Konoka's tank top was clear enough to reveal that she was wearing a white bra underneath her clothing.

"How do I look Secchan?"

"You umm look…" Setsuna tried to establish eye contact with Konoka, but found it to be impossible. Seeing as how Konoka both arms hugged at her own waist; almost as if to emphasize her chest to Setsuna. Setsuna blushed. "…lovely."

Konoka's ear-to-ear smile lit up, and she walked up to Setsuna. "Come on Secchan, let's go." She took hold of Setsuna's hand, and tugged at it gently. "Asuna, Negi-kun, we'll be leaving now. Bye!" Konoka excitedly left the dorm with Setsuna.

With their departure, only Negi and Asuna were left.

Asuna approached Negi and placed a hand on top of his head. She ruffled up a bit of his hair.

"Morning squirt."

Negi placed both his hands on top of Asuna's and tried to remove her hand from his head. "Good morning Asuna-san."

Asuna played with his hair some more, before removing her hand. "So why were you up early this morning with the ermine?" Negi jumped up as if he was a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh that? That was…a ha ha ha, look at the time. I need be going now." Negi motioned to leave. "Got to take care of some teacher stuff."

Chamo, who was surfing on the ermine net a few seconds ago, heard Negi's words and jumped on his shoulder. The two then hastily left the dorm.

Asuna remained in the dorm, left confused about Negi's actions right now. "What work does he have to do on a Sunday?"

----------

Negi was running through the dorms to reach the exit, and go to the outside world.

"Chamo-kun did you find anything on the ermine net?"

"Sorry aniki, but no luck. I told you it wasn't likely to find a good White Day gift on a place that mostly sells magical items."

"It was worth a shot. What do you think I should get Asuna-san now?"

"There's always the easy way out. Don't forget that it's called White Day because you can just get her white chocolates."

"Yeah but…something like that wouldn't be from the heart."

----------

Setsuna and Konoka went by train to a rather popular spot today. Setsuna had taken Konoka to what she thought was going to be a quiet and remote coffee shop, but instead she found that the whole place was overrun by couples. Setsuna and Konoka had found seats outside the shop, and were waiting for their snacks and green tea to arrive.

All around the couple were other couples who were talking animatedly, holding hands, kissing, and other couple-like behavior. Setsuna felt nervous around all of them, but more than anything, pressured. Maybe if she could just take hold of Konoka's hand…

"You picked a very popular spot Secchan. Isn't this place romantic? It has all the red streamers on the ceiling, all the staff is wearing red and white, and the whole place just feels romantic."

Konoka's hands were below the table and Setsuna sighed.

_Can't hold her hand yet_. "Yeah, it really is."

"So do you have any idea where we're going to after this?" Konoka lifted up her hands and placed them on the table.

_Perfect! Now just casually…_

Setsuna, with her hands already on the table, slowly moved across the table towards Konoka's. Like a hawk snatching up their prey Setsuna took hold of Konoka's hand. A small blush appearing on her face as she did.

"Huh?" Konoka looked at Setsuna's hand, surprised to see it there. She then looked at Setsuna's face and saw her blushing. _How cute._

Konoka smiled, which caused Setsuna to smile as well.

"The aroma of love is in the air!"

Setsuna nearly jumped out of her seat when those words came bursting out from behind her. She turned to see Saotome Haruna behind her.

"S-Saotome-san? What are you doing here?"

"I go wherever the aroma of love takes me," replied Haruna simply. She took a seat from a nearby table, and sat it down next to Konoka and Setsuna. "So what are you two doing here?"

"We were here-

"Here are your orders ladies." A waiter with a tray laid down their snacks and tea on the table.

"Cool. Hey can I get a drink like them?" asked Haruna.

The waiter nodded and walked off.

"So like why are you two here?"

"Saotome-san."

"This place has been a hot spot for couples all morning."

"Saotome-san."

"It's White Day, you know."

"Saotome-san…"

"It is? I didn't know," said Konoka. The class gossip/mangaka then struck up a conversation with Konoka that seemed like would never end. Setsuna sipped a bit of her tea and chewed up a bit of her snacks.

_She takes me by surprise from behind, interrupted our moment, sits with us, orders a drink, and then starts up a conversation with Kono-chan. Oh and she just ate some of Kono-chan's sweet bun. Why me…_

"Hey Secchan? Did you know today was White Day?"

"Huh?" Setsuna snapped out of her thoughts, and registered Konoka's question. "Oh, yeah I did. I wanted to spend the whole day with you because of it."

"Oh ho, what's this? Do I suddenly smell the aroma of love between you two? I believe I do."

"What do you mean 'suddenly' Paru-chan? Everyone in class knows we're going out."

"Oh that's right. Well I couldn't possibly dream of disturbing you two during such a special occasion. So if you'll excuse me." Haruna got out of her seat, and left the couple in peace.

"Hey wait! Don't leave without-

"Your drink madam." The waiter placed an extra drink on the table, and then scanned its occupants. "Where'd the other one go?"

_Why me…_

"She left. Don't worry, I'll pay for it." Konoka, reached into her pockets for obviously money, but Setsuna placed a hand on Konoka and stopped her.

"You shouldn't pay for anything ojou-sama. I'm the one who brought us here, so I'll pay." Setsuna reached into her pockets, and took out a single 1,000 yen bill. She paid the waiter, and he left. "Ready to go Kono-chan?"

Setsuna got out of her seat, and offered a hand for Konoka. Konoka took the hand, and was pulled off her chair. "Where to next?"

"I was thinking we could go see a movie now. I'm sure you'll like it." Setsuna smiled warmly at the other girl, which caused a smile to appear on the other girl's face as well.

Konoka and Setsuna walked happily hand in hand towards the movie theater. It wasn't long before they reached the building, and saw all the posters advertising the movies they had. Only one truly caught Konoka's eye when she saw it.

" 'Future Perfect'. Starring Nonoka Ai and Kobayashi Yu. Ooh Secchan I've been waiting to see this one for a long time. Is this the movie you were talking about?"

Setsuna nodded, and Konoka hugged the swordswoman excitedly.

----------

Negi Springfield stood in front of the door that would lead him inside to his dorm, and to Asuna.

"Don't worry about it so much aniki. This gift came from the heart so it's not like she'll hate it."

"You're right." Negi clutched the small box that contained his gift, and walked into his dorm. "Asuna-san, are you home?"

From the bed that she and Negi share, stirred a sleeping Asuna.

"What? What is it?" Asuna yawned and stretched as she lazily climbed out of bed.

"Sorry to have awakened you."

"Negi? Back from your teacher stuff?" Asuna stared dazedly at Negi, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Uhh yes, I am. Asuna-san, were you planning on sleeping in all day?"

"That's the plan."

"Umm Asuna-san…you see…since today is White Day…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Asuna spontaneously woke herself up completely. "Hey Negi, feel like doing something today?" Asuna went to get some shoes, and put them on.

"Eh?"

"There was this contest thing I wanted to go to on White Day, but I'd feel like a total dork going alone. So do you mind keeping me company?"

"No, not at all."

"Good." Asuna finished putting on her shoes, and took Negi by the hand. She practically carried Negi out the dorm, with Chamo and his gift in tow.

----------

With the movie having finished, Konoka and Setsuna were both walking out the theater with a smile on each of their face.

"Secchan that was so great! It had a fortune telling, premonitions, and a lot of other cool stuff. I loved it."

"I knew you would."

"We should come back and bring Negi-kun, and Asuna. So what now Secchan?"

"I was thinking we could go to a rollerblading rink and have fun there for a while."

"Okay, sounds like-

Konoka stopped her sentence when she saw a flyer for something that caught her eye.

"Secchan let's do that!" squealed Konoka excitedly.

"But Kono-chan that's-

"Please?"

Setsuna looked at Konoka, and saw the sweetest, most pleading smile she had ever seen from Konoka. _Kono-chan really wants to do this_. Setsuna conceded, and nodded her head.

"Yay! Let's get going."

Konoka and Setsuna walked to the park the flyer designated, and reached a table with a man handling some paper work. They walked up to the man, but he didn't look up, he merely continued in his work to transfer information from one paper to another.

"Excuse us, is this were you go to register for the contest?" asked Konoka.

"Name," said the man curtly.

"I am Konoe Konoka," he took out a blank form, and began writing in it.

"Boyfriend's name?"

"I don't have one."

"Huh?" The man looked up in disbelief. Just as she said, he saw no boy next to her. "Look, this is a couples contest. You can't enter without a guy."

"But Secchan and I are a couple. We can enter right?"

The man looked at the two girls, and saw them holding hands. One of them looked excited and waiting for him to reply with a "yes," while the other sort of looked to the sky to avoid eye contact as her face was a fierce color of red.

"Well umm…"

"Let them enter."

Konoka and Setsuna turned to source of the voice, and saw that a young man had spoken.

He had a tall, thin body frame, and short blonde hair. He wore a high school uniform, and had a rather androgynous face.

"Ah Tenoh-san good afternoon. Wait what was that? Let them enter?"

"I just said that. Let them enter. It's a couples contest after all. Is it stated that couples have to be a guy and girl?"

"Umm…well…no you're right. Alright then. What's the other girl's name?"

"I am Sakurazaki Setsuna." Setsuna introduced herself.

"I'm Tenoh Haruka. Nice to meet you. Good luck to both of you." Haruka bowed to both girls, and left.

"Who was that?" asked Konoka.

"That was Tenoh Haruka. Winner of last years couples contest. He came back this year to win all over again with his girlfriend," informed the man. "You're all registered now. The contest will begin soon, so be sure to get onstage now."

"Thank you very much." Konoka bowed to the man. "Let's go Secchan." She took her girlfriend's hand and pulled her to follow.

"Hmm. They're a rather cute couple, but they don't have a prayer against Michiru and Haruka," commented the man.

----------

In the park where the couples contest is scheduled to be held at, Negi and Asuna stood in the audience.

"Wow this place is packed. I wonder if we'll see anyone we know."

"Umm Asuna-san. I wanted to give you this at the dorm, but didn't get the chance to so…"

Asuna turned her face to see Negi, rummaging through his pockets. It looked as if…

_Is he about to give me a gift! For White Day!_ Asuna couldn't believe it. Her face burned red at the thought.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to this year's couples contest!"

Asuna shifted her gaze back onstage. "Umm h-hey look. The contest is starting. Save whatever you were gonna do for later."

"Okay…" Negi sounded disappointed.

_He really was about to!_ concluded Asuna. Her chest pounded painfully fast.

"In this contest we'll have a panel of judges that will determine who is the most perfect couple. And we proudly add that this year we'll have last years winners compete as well: Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru!"

A large part of the crowd cheered enthusiastically.

"Now let's go ahead and introduce our star couple. Come on out you two."

From behind the curtain onstage, came the respected couple. Haruka and Michiru came hand in hand towards the audience.

Michiru had sea-blue hair that touched at her back. She had a tall, thing body frame with idealistic proportions. She was a very beautiful woman that complimented Haruka wonderfully.

Everyone in the audience cheered for the couple.

"Now we'll introduce the only newcomers. Please welcome the fresh face couple: Konoe Konoka and Sakurazaki Setsuna!"

"Say what? Did they just say Konoka and Setsuna-san?" asked Asuna in disbelief. Negi, Asuna, and Chamo all looked at each other dumbfounded.

And sure enough, Setsuna and Konoka came from behind the curtain to greet the audience.

A portion of the audience was surprised to see them walk hand in hand, but Negi and Asuna, Chamo cheered softly, cheered as loud as they could. Soon the confused audience uniformly cheered for them, and the two girls bowed to the audience.

----------

"Hello again, Setsuna-san and Konoka-san," greeted Haruka.

"Hi Haruka-san."  
"Hello Tenoh-san."

"It's always nice to be surrounded by such beautiful women. It's just like how I was telling Michiru. Any and all beautiful women who wish to enter this contest should not be denied the right."

"Eh?" Konoka looked at Haruka, and found that he winked at her when she did. Setsuna saw the wink, and held on Konoka's hand tighter.

"Please excuse Haruka. Haruka has a habit of wanting to hit on pretty girls. I am Kaioh Michiru, a please to meet you."

Both Setsuna and Konoka felt immediate respect towards Michiru, and bowed out of respect.

"Is it true that you both entered as an actual couple? Not just as friends?"

"Umm well…you see…that's…" Setsuna looked down at the floor as her face turned scarlet.

"Yup, Secchan and I are really a couple," answered Konoka. "Right?"

"Yes that's right," said Setsuna, her face amplified in color afterwards.

"That's…admirable."

Setsuna and Konoka looked at Michiru, and saw a genuinely respectful smile.

"It really is," added Haruka. "You both earned my respect."

"And now with all the contestants introduced, let's head straight into the first event!" All the other couples were standing around Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Konoka.

"Looks like our chat will have to continue later," said Haruka.

"Since our star couple dominated the contest last year we decided to create completely new games to give newcomers a better chance of winning. So now let's begin with the first contest! We need all the guys to go behind the curtain, as we randomly place the women in a booth.

"Umm Secchan what are we going to do?" Konoka asked her girlfriend confused.

"Well umm…do you want to be put in a booth or go behind the curtain?"

"Hey Setsuna-san! Take the guy's role so that I can talk to you," said Haruka, who overheard their discussion.

Setsuna looked at Konoka. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah I guess so. Let's do our best Secchan." Konoka gave Setsuna a quick peck on the cheek as she watched a reddened Setsuna go behind the curtain.

"You have a cute girlfriend." Michiru said to Konoka.

"Yep."

----------

"So what did you want to talk about?" Setsuna asked Haruka.

"How was that kiss?"

Setsuna instantly blushed even redder than when she received the kiss. "Umm…it was…" Setsuna trailed off as she reminisced on the kiss.

Haruka chuckled. "You're pretty cute."

Setsuna was immediately put back in perspective when she saw that Haruka was smiling. "Anyway, what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Well first let's just talk about you and her. How is she?"

"W-what!" Setsuna was at complete shock at Haruka. Her face heating up even worse than it already is.

"Oh right you're still little kids. Never mind."

_Did he just ask…what I think he asked?_

"How did you two first meet?"

Setsuna snapped out of her thoughts. "Ah. Well we first met when we were very little."

"Childhood friends. How cute."

"Well yes. We were childhood friends, but then we were separated for several years for…certain reasons. We met again in Mahora Academy, and…"

"Go on." Haruka urged Setsuna, wanting to hear her story.

"Well I tried to keep our relationship at a professional level, but Konoka was very insistent on furthering our relationship and we became friends like before. Not long after I confessed my feelings for her, and that's how we became a couple."

"Interesting. So what kind of person is Konoka-san?"

"Kono-chan is a wonderful person to be around. She's always one to smile. She's always sweet, and she's a good cook. She teases me sometimes, but it's always in good nature. I treasure all the time I spend with her."

"You're truly in love with her."

"Yes." Setsuna said with no hesitation. Her face reddened.

"Setsuna-san."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever loose your strength."

"Huh?"

"Now the guys please come out from behind the curtain!" yelled the announcer of the contest.

"Let's do our best Setsuna-san."

"Yes," replied Setsuna, confused about Haruka's last words.

Haruka and Setsuna came from behind the curtain and found a human-sized booth in front of them. They walked around the booth, and found a single hole coming from them. The hole had a hand sticking out and nothing more.

"Now guys: what you have to do is find your girlfriend's hand, and call out their name. They'll either tell you it's them or not. The first one to find their girlfriend wins. Are you guys ready?"

All nodded.

"Then begin!"

All the males tried to find their respective girlfriends hands, but each had trouble. All of them except for Haruka and Setsuna. Both confidently walked up to a specific booth and took hold of the girl's hands.

"Michiru."  
"Kono-chan."

"Yes.  
"Yup."

"Oh what's this? Both the newcomer and star couple win the contest at the same time. Setsuna and Haruka win!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the winners, as each one opened up the booth to take out their respective girlfriend.

"Alright now we'll move on to the next contest. Couples please step off the stage and over to the starting line near the stage."

The couples saw that beside the stage was a chalked running line. One end the word "Start" was written, and the other end had the word "Finish."

"This contest is a self-explanatory dash to the finish line. But in this contest the guys must carry the girl in their hands. Dropping your girl means you loose, and probably a slap from the girl. Be careful guys."

"Again another guy and girl division," Konoka thought out loud.

"I think I should do the guy role again. I can carry you well."

Setsuna scooped up Konoka in her hands, and Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck.

"Ooh. Yes, please do Secchan. I'm going to enjoy this."

With Konoka in her hands, Setsuna carried her to the starting line, while all the guys waited to get the line before lifting up their respective girlfriend.

"Haruka you're not going to drop me are you?" Michiru asked.

Haruka took hold of Michiru, and easily scooped her up into his arms. "Do you think I would let someone as beautiful as you fall?"

"No I suppose not."

"Now on your mark, get set, GO!"

With a valiant sprint both Haruka and Setsuna took the lead from the guys, and they were neck in neck. Each ran at top speed, as their girlfriends hanged on tight. Their speed did not slow down, and they both soon reached the finish line.

"Wow amazing! The same couples tie again. Haruka and Setsuna win!"

The crowd cheered for the winners while some of the loosing males got a slap or a pout from their girlfriend.

"Now we're moving on to the contest that requires a panel of judges: the swimsuit contest!"

Haruka and Michiru looked positively shocked.

"Something wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"No, it's nothing," replied Haruka.

"We have a separate dressing room set up for the guys and girls. So please go backstage and choose a swimsuit."

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Konoka went backstage, but Setsuna and Konoka stopped backstage when they saw Haruka walking with them to the girl's section.

"Why are you coming with us Haruka-san?"

Haruka opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when Michiru began whispering into his ear. Haruka sighed afterwards, and he unbuttoned his school jacket to show his white shirt underneath.

Setsuna and Konoka were surprised to see a round, ample shape around Haruka's chest area.

"Are those…implants?"

"You shouldn't ask something like that Kono-chan!"

"It's alright, and no. They're real," replied Haruka.

Konoka placed a hand on his chest, and gently squeezed. She jumped afterwards.

"Oh my gosh they're real!"

"Yes I just said that."

"So then that means…"

"Yeah. I'm a girl."

"So we're not the only girl couple in this contest," said Konoka. She smiled cheerfully at the thought.

"Nope, we're all girls here," said Haruka.

"Alright then let's all go get changed now," said Setsuna.

They nodded and they each walked towards the girl's changing room.

----------

"Okay everyone, the couples have had time to choose their outfits and so now we'll introduce our two leading couples that have been tying in each event. Give a round of applause for Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Konoka!"

The audience clapped and cheered wildly as Setsuna, Konoka and Michiru walked from the girl's changing room.

Setsuna and Konoka were both I matching school swimsuits which warranted a very sweet "Aww" from the audience. Michiru was in a white one-piece that caused much whistling and cheering from the audience.

"And now come on out Haruka!"

Everyone expected Haruka to come out of the guy's changing room, but their jaws dropped when they found her coming out of the girl's side, dressed in a white one-piece, matching Michiru.

The announcer nearly dropped his microphone when he saw this.

"Excuse me Haruka-san, but what are you doing?" the announcer asked personally to Haruka, and not through the microphone.

"I'm wearing a girl's swimsuit."

"I can see that. But why?"

"Because that's what I am. I never said I was guy did I?"

The announcer yet again nearly dropped his microphone. "Well ladies and gentleman. In a surprising turn of events we find out that our two winning couples are all girls! You heard me right folks they're all girls, including Tenoh Haruka! So now let's give a round of applause to the star and newcomer couple!"

Only a handful clapped at first, but with enough persistence the whole crowd joined in, some even began whistling.

----------

"Looks like everyone's okay with the truth, Tenoh-san."

"I couldn't care less if they are or aren't. Posing as a guy just meant less questions and stares."

"Good luck to all of us," said Konoka.

"Yes." They all agreed.

----------

"Despite the recent turn of events the judges still awarded Haruka and Michiru with high marks. I guess matching swimsuits wowed the judges, because both the star and newcomer couples racked up 38 of a possible 40 points. Good job to all of you who participated."

The whole crowd cheered.

"The contest was supposed to have ended at the third match, but since we have had a consistent first place we'll have to use our tie breaker event. In this tie breaker each couple will confess their love to each other, and the one who wows the crowd the most is the winner. Couples ready?"

Setsuna and Konoka nodded, but Haruka and Michiru shook their heads.

"Shows over."

"Excuse me?" asked the announcer. "What was that Haruka-san?"

"Me and Michiru forfeit."

"What? Why?"

The whole crowd looked surprised.

"We were going to stop at the swimsuit part, but after seeing the strength these two have displayed." Haruka pointed to Konoka and Setsuna. "We both mutually continued out of respect for them. They are truly a strong couple to have entered this contest, and to have made it this far. They are the winners of this contest so it's pointless to try and outdo them, because they're going to win. We'll take our leave now."

"Good day."

Both Haruka and Michiru walked off-stage, but before Haruka left she turned and yelled, "Congratulations Setsuna-san, Konoka-san. And Setsuna-san, don't loose your strength!"

"Umm…well…I guess the winners by default are…" The announcer's words died out as the audience went wild. They became a frighteningly angry mob in seconds. Rants and fights began erupting all throughout the crowd.

"Please, everyone calm down. They forfeited so there's no reason to hold the final event anymore." His words were futile, as the angry audience continued to get rowdier.

----------

"Secchan, Haruka-san complimented us with that speech." Konoka said to Setsuna, completely unaware of the increasingly volatile audience.

"Yeah. She was a bit of a flirt, but she was a nice person overall." Setsuna said, also unaware of the audience.

They were both in their own little world.

"Well you know I'd like it if you flirted with me like that." Konoka advanced on Setsuna. She took hold of the swordwoman's hands, and stared straight into her eyes.

Setsuna saw Konoka's ear-to-ear smile, and instantly blushed. "Well…uhh…"

"It's so cute when you blush. That's what I always liked about you."

"Kono-chan…"

"So what did Haruka-san want to talk to you about during the first event?"

"Oh that…umm…she just wanted to know about us…" Setsuna made sure to refrain from speaking about the _certain_ question Haruka asked. Her face flushed worse upon remembering.

"And what'd you tell her?" Konoka rested her head on Setsuna's shoulder, and had her arms wrapped around the swordswoman.

Without their knowing, all eyes were on them.

"I told her how we first became a couple, and what a wonderful person you are." Setsuna placed a hand in Konoka's hair, and began stroking locks of her hair.

"Mmm. And?" Konoka mewed affectionately.

"And I told her how much I love you."

"How much is that?"

Setsuna took Konoka's cheeks into her hands, and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. Konoka's heart fluttered madly as her lips sucked on the sweet nectar of her Secchan. _Her_ Secchan.

"More than words can ever explain."

"I love you Secchan." Konoka brought her arms around Setsuna's neck, and pulled her into a strong embrace. Setsuna wrapped her arms around Konoka as well.

"I love you too, Kono-chan."

Everyone in the audience cheered wildly for the couple on stage. Some were moved to the point of tears.

"This year's couples contest winners are Sakurazaki Setsuna and Konoe Konoka!"

----------

"I didn't know Negi-kun, Chamo-kun, and Asuna were in the audience watching us," yelled Konoka while she cooked dinner.

Negi, Chamo, Asuna, and Konoka were in their dorm, and Setsuna was a guest in the dorm. They were all seated near the table Konoka serves them at.

"If you didn't notice fights happening in the audience then you weren't going to notice us three." Asuna caught Setsuna's eye and smirked. "Although I guess you wouldn't notice with all that smooching you did Setsuna-san," teased Asuna.

Setsuna blushed, and Konoka continued cooking.

"Congratulations on winning Setsuna-san," said Negi.

"Thank you." Setsuna reached into her pockets, and fumbled around her pockets to find Konoka's gift still there. She felt the metallic item as she thought. _This is the perfect time. Just get up and give it to her. _"Please excuse me."

Setsuna got up from the table, and walked to the kitchen. Chamo took note of that, and he too left the table. He went to his ermine-sized computer, and logged on to the ermine net. Now Negi and Asuna were left at the table. An awkward moment for the two.

"So…" Asuna tried to start, but not really sure what to say.

"Uhh…" A sudden light bulb turned on in Negi's mind. _This is my chance. We're alone, so now I just need to…_ Negi went into his pockets, and found exactly what he wanted. He pulled out a small box, wrapped in a ribbon. He bent his head, and presented it to Asuna. "This is for you."

"Huh?" Asuna looked at Negi's gift, and then to Negi. He tried to keep his face hidden, but Asuna could see a blush on Negi's cheeks. _He's blushing? What the…_

Asuna took the gift out of Negi's hands and unwrapped it. She opened the box, and an audible gasp escaped her lips. "Negi…"

"I hope you like it. I didn't know what you would like, so I just got you something generic. I'm sorry if you don't like it."

It was a golden bracelet, with a plate where the name Kagurazaka Asuna was written.

"Don't be stupid of course I like it." Asuna wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips.

----------

Konoka stood at the stove making some ramen for everyone. She heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see Setsuna walking up to her.

"Secchan, good timing. Here." Konoka took a spoonful of the ramen soup, and served it to Setsuna. Setsuna swallowed the substance a bit confused. "How is it?"

"It's delicious."

"Good." Konoka turned to the cabinets, her back towards Setsuna, took out bowls, and began placing servings of ramen noodle and soup into them.

Konoka stopped when she felt a foreign object slip around her neck. Konoka looked at the item to see a half heart-shaped necklace on her neck. Konoka turned to Setsuna, and saw her smiling.

She had around her neck an identical half heart-shaped necklace. Setsuna lifted hers up, and Konoka saw that hers had writing on it. It read "Konoe Konoka."

Konoka looked at hers again and saw that it too had writing. Her own read "Sakurazaki Setsuna."

"Happy White Day, Kono-chan."

Konoka pounced on Setsuna, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Secchan this is so sweet of you, but you didn't need to get me anything."

"I wanted to." Setsuna looked straight into Konoka's eyes, and Konoka saw a content Setsuna smiling at her. "For you, Kono-chan, I'd do much more."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Each girl pulled the other into a deep, meaningful kiss. Their heart-shaped necklaces clanged at each other.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well I finished it. I was still a bit strained for time, not by much, but at least this time I didn't cut out anything. I had just enough time to include everything I wanted to. So while it's not as polished as I was hoping for, it still contained all that I wanted to happen. 

As for the actresses "Nonoka Ai," and "Kobayashi Yu," well those are the VA's for Konoka and Setsuna respectively. And the movie _Future Perfect_ was made up. It doesn't exist. At least I don't think it exists…If it does I don't own it.

Oh and if anyone noticed, the events in the couples contest were similar to the actual couples contest episode of Sailor Moon Super S, except for the swimsuit contest. That one was completely added.

I promised myself after this holiday-themed fic I would stop this fic for a while. It's not that I have run out of ideas or anything. On the contrary, I have many things I want to write, but it would take up a lot of time to do each one so I'm taking a break for a while so that I can go back to working on the _Setsuna_ fic. So the next time you see an update here it won't be a rushed holiday-themed fic. Rejoice!

Although White Day isn't an American holiday I still wish everyone a Happy White Day. Happy White Day everyone!


	4. The Eerie Guest of Halloween

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to anything.

**Warning**: This story contains shoujo ai (girlgirl romance). So if you don't like the idea of romance between two girls then stop reading now!

**Author's Note**: I originally didn't plan on writing this, but after a while of brainstorming I came up with a decent Halloween story and decided to go with it.

Oh and aside from the usual KonoSetsu this fic will include: one-sided AsunaTakahata, one-sided NegiAyaka, and implied AyakaChizuruHaruna.

So here it is and I hope you enjoy.

**Summary**: The class of 3-A are throwing a party on Halloween night for their beloved teacher, and during the night Setsuna and Konoka have an unexpected encounter with an unexpected visitor.

* * *

**The Eerie Guest of Halloween**

"The clock chimed midnight. Moonbeam shone down to residents of an unsuspecting town as they innocently slept. A cold, spine chilling wind blew through a single house. With the coming and going of the wind a guest entered the house.

This mysterious visitor was cloaked by the guise of the night. The night suited him as well as the shoes he wore on the soles of his feet. You could say his greatest strength and weakness was night itself.

Not making a sound, he stepped casually up the house's stairs. He could smell the innocents that resided on the second floor, and became infatuated with the irresistible scent. Still not making a sound, he walked across the normally creaky floorboards of the second story and entered the room the farthest away from the stairs.

Inside he found a small child sound asleep in his bed. With the deaf night as his aid he was in front of the boy in an instant. The sight of the child excited him. Of course that was to be expected, a new source of nectar was ripe and ready. He used his cold hands to push the sleeping boy's head to the side, exposing his neck.

He neared to the neck, closer and closer. He didn't stop until his lips lightly brushed upon the boy. His nonexistent breath blew on the boy; nothing was felt by the boy. He opened his mouth and exposed, for the first time, his sharpened teeth. No, fangs would be more accurate.

The visitor finally gave in to his first and foremost desire from he first entered the house, to feast on the blood of the innocent. He sunk his fangs into the boy and-"

"Stop!"

"No more!"

"Iinchou is too good at this stuff!"

"Who would have guessed!"

The class of 3-A roared in collective fright from classmate Yukihiro Ayaka's story. The class was spending today exchanging horror stories, all in the spirit of Halloween.

"That was excellent Iinchou-san," complimented Negi. Ayaka's whole world lit up after hearing Negi give her praise. "Really spooky story, however…" Negi paused for a moment, deciding on how to phrase his next sentence. "I'm not sure if you know this, but a vampire can't enter a human house without being invited. It's just some folklore though."

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly aware of it Negi-sensei, but this story wasn't about any ordinary vampire, this was about the shinso vampire Count Dracula, the one vampire that defines the word vampire." Ayaka spoke proudly of her choice in vampire, confident that this would further impress her teacher.

A loud voice from the back of the classroom said, "The one vampire that _defines_ the word vampire? Hah. He's not that great you know." The person speaking was none other than the resident vampire.

"Ah, well would you like to tell a scary story Evangeline-san?" the kid teacher offered.

"No thanks. There's no point in staying here any longer, I'm heading home now." She stood up from her desk and walked out the door.

"Please excuse my master and I, Negi-sensei." The class robot left along with Evangeline.

As a teacher, Negi had no power stop them today. Today attendance was strictly voluntary, because there was no official school this Halloween day. Even so, all of class 3-A came to school today, because they wanted to spend this morning with their adorable teacher.

Just as Evangeline was walking out, Kagurazaka Asuna was walking in.

"Sorry I'm late. Paper route took longer than usual." She announced to the class. Since today wasn't an official school, the class sat where they liked. There was an empty seat next to Konoka in which Asuna soon sat herself on. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much. Iinchou told a story about Dracula. That's about it." Konoka informed her friend.

"Evangeline-san left after the end of the story," added Konoka's bodyguard, who was sitting on the other side of Konoka.

"Oh. She looked like she was mad when I saw her in the hall…well anyway, are you two ready for our surprise Halloween Party?" She whispered especially quiet so that Negi couldn't overhear. He was too busy looking for a volunteer anyway.

"What group are you in, Asuna?"

"The one that sets everything up, which sucks. It would've been much better if I was in the group that distracted Negi all day." She grumbled over all the work that she would need to do today. Already the day had started with a lengthy work assignment. Her paper route took more time than usual today because of all the children in costumes getting in her way or asking her if she was in costume as a mailwoman. "So what group are you two in?"

"In the same group as you," replied Setsuna.

"We'll be starting in half an hour," said Konoka, taking note of the clock on the wall.

----------

The half hour passed quickly, and half the class all at once "requested" that Negi accompany them to give his opinion on what costume they should wear. Although in reality it was just half the class dragging Negi forcefully out the classroom before he could accept or decline. Afterwards, Iinchou went to the front of the classroom and addressed the remaining students.

"Alright everyone, we'll begin preparations right away. I'll assign everyone roles now. Chizuru, Natsumi, and I are going to our room to bring Kotaro back for labor." Her roommates nodded in agreement. Although Chizuru, specifically, had an all too happy of a smile, an unnerving smile. "Nagase-san, Zazie-san, and Hasegawa-san. You three go get the decoration supplies."

"Will do de gozaru," replied Kaede.

A silent but affirmative nod from Zazie.

And…

"What?! Why do I have to help you crazy people with this ridiculous party?"

"Well, why not?" The stage was set for a battle between the Net Idol and Class Representative.

"I'm not obligated to help you!"

"But you're doing it voluntarily."

"No I'm not! You just ordered me to do something, expecting me to follow."

"Hasegawa-san, if you weren't willing to cooperate in helping us, then why are you here in the first place? I believe we have a common reason for being here, don't you agree?" Ayaka eyed her with a scrutinizing vision, and Chisame did the same thing back.

"…"

They were at a silent stalemate. Several minutes passed before Chisame flinched. She realized the truth, and sighed in defeat. Ayaka wore a triumphant smile.

"You see? You care about Negi-sensei and want to throw him this party just as much as the rest of us."

"…" Chisame grumbled several minor words before finally saying something at regular volume. "…unlike you, specifically, I'm not a shoutacon."

"Good news for me, now go get us our supplies." Ayaka said without so much as angry vein on her head.

_Interesting…so she only turns to physical means when it's with Kagurazaka_… Chisame made a mental note to herself.

"Our supplies are in Takahata-sensei's office. He said he's willing to help us out so bring him back with you."

"Alright." Chisame, Kaede, and Zazie silently walked out the classroom. Although the classroom didn't stay silent for long.

"What? _Who's_ coming back with them?!" blurted out Asuna to Konoka and Setsuna, but still easy to hear for the rest of the class.

Konoka and Setsuna looked at each other before looking Asuna in the eye and trying to answer her question.

"Umm well…we, the class, were trying to keep that piece of information from you for as long as we could…" replied Setsuna with a sheepish grin.

"Gee thanks. I _really_ appreciate it." Asuna spoke back in deep brooding anger.

"Sorry Asuna. We just didn't want you to make such a big deal about it since this party is for Negi-kun." Konoka said apologetically.

"…" several moments passed, before Asuna's rage subsided. "Nah, don't worry about it. It's alright. But uhh…" A small tint of red crept across her face before continuing. "…I wanna go change into something nice now…" Asuna all of a sudden felt too plain with her plain shirt, plain skirt, and just completely plain twin ponytails. Konoka and Setsuna let out small, polite giggles.

"Well I suppose we can go with you and change into our costumes. You know, do everything all at once," said Konoka. She linked elbows with her beloved Secchan, and brought her head close to her own. This was strictly a habit she gained from dating the swordswoman. Setsuna would always get a bit flustered with such open displays of affection, but would not be so keen on stopping it from happening. No anymore at least. She was steadily used to this being normal. Konoka turned to Setsuna and flashed her an ear-to-ear smile. This created a light blush on Setsuna's cheeks. "What do you think, Secchan?"

"Y-yes, but we haven't been given any orders from Iinchou-san yet…" Setsuna pointed out rationally, her sense of duty taking over.

"Hey Ayaka!" Asuna caught Iinchou's attention and continued, "What do _we_ need to do?" she pointed to Konoka, Setsuna, and herself.

Ayaka blinked a little and thought for a moment. "Hmm…let's see. Chizuru, Natsumi and I will be getting Kotaro. The other three are getting supplies. And so that leaves you three with…nothing. You remaining three can do as you like until we get back." She then addressed to her roommates. "Let's get going."

Chizuru and Natsumi stood from their desks and left the classroom with Ayaka. Chills were sent down their spines after watching the kind of smile Chizuru left the classroom with.

_Poor Kotaro_. All three thought.

"Well that settles that problem," said Asuna.

"Let's get going. Secchan."

"Okay."

----------

The three girls were in the dorms, just finished with changing into their Halloween costumes. They were ready to return to the classroom.

Asuna wore a pink princess costume, with a tiara on her head. Her patented bells were removed from her hair and worn as a necklace. Her hair naturally fell down to make for a beautiful princess who could win the heart of any prince.

Setsuna, with much pleading and begging from her girlfriend, was dressed as an angel. She wore a long white robe, and golden bracelets. Her hair band that normally kept her hair focused in one direction was removed so that her raven-colored hair fell down past her neckline. She wore a golden halo, but, by far, the part of her costume that took the most prodding from Konoka was her wings. To gain her beloved's sweet smile and content Setsuna agreed to reveal her angelic-white wings for the sake of her costume. It matched perfectly. Making Setsuna into the most beautiful and perfect angel Konoka had ever seen.

Konoka's costume was a very seductive devil. She wore black, sleeveless and legless leather, matching high heel boots, and devil horns and tail. The leather was tight enough that little would be left to the imagination, especially so should Konoka catch a chill.

In her mind Setsuna was already thinking of the best apology she could think of to Konoka's grandfather. _"I'm very sorry sir. I tried to stop her. I honestly tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted. As her bodyguard, please punish me any way you see fit."_

Admittedly, though, when Setsuna first saw Konoka in the costume an unexpected rip occurred in the inside of her nose, and an enormous amount of blood gushed out of Setsuna's nose. That might explain why her attempt to "stop" Konoka only included a nosebleed, lots of stuttering, and a faint for the finale.

_Where did Kono-chan acquire such a costume in the first place?_ Setsuna wondered.

"Are we all set?" Konoka asked the other two girls.

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Oh wait. My horns fell off." Just as she said, Konoka's head accessory fell to the ground. Although Setsuna could've sworn Konoka's hands purposely knocked it off when they went to scratch her head.

Setsuna's nose spewed forth more blood when she saw Konoka happily bending down for the horns, posterior completely in Setsuna's view. Setsuna quickly adverted her eyes from the all too provocative sight, lest her hormones get the better of her.

After she noticed that Setsuna turned away in embarrassment, Konoka picked up her fallen horns and placed them back on her head, looking disappointed.

"Are you done fanservicing your girlfriend yet?"

_Wait that was…_

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's get going." Konoka sounded disappointed.

…_fanservice?_

----------

"Do you think the rest of our group would be finished and waiting for us by now?" inquired Konoka. The three girls slowly walked towards the school as they chatted.

"I would think so. Both parties didn't have very time-consuming tasks," replied Setsuna.

_Why isn't she holding my hand…? We've been walking side-by-side for a few minutes. My hand has been lightly brushing on hers every few moments. Can't she take the hint? Secchan…_

The entire time the three girls were walking Asuna felt out of place. She felt like…a third wheel. For goodness sake she could see Konoka's desire for affection and intimacy plain as day!

"You know…" Asuna leapt in front of the other two girls and faced them, her hands behind her back. "I think you two should have some time along for each other. The both of you should have the day off and go do whatever you want."

"What? But what about our duty to-"

"Don't worry about it." Asuna cut off Setsuna before she could finish. "I'll cover for the both of you."

"Really? Thanks a lot Asuna!"

"B-but…"

"Konoka, give us a moment."

"Alright…"

Setsuna was pulled away from earshot distance from Konoka by Asuna. Asuna then whispered, "You dummy. This is your chance to go out on a date with her. Tell me, when was the last time you went out with her? On a date? As a couple?"

"Umm well.." It would've been easy to answer if Asuna didn't add the extra parts to it. Setsuna had to stop and think of what the answer was. "About two weeks ago."

"Well? Why are you putting off a date for? You have the perfect opportunity to have one now. Take it!"

"But…"

"Listen, Setsuna-san. As a girl and as Konoka's girlfriend and as her bodyguard I would think you'd know her feelings inside and out, but I guess you need a wake up call."

"What?" Asuna grabbed Setsuna's head and screwed her line of vision towards Konoka.

"Look. Look at her closely. What do you see?"

Setsuna did as she was told and examined her girlfriend closely, blushing at the sight of her costume. _That's Kono-chan. Same as always. Happy as usual. Smiling as…wait….Kono-chan…her face…her feelings…I see. She's _not_ her usual self. I see it now. She's not happy at all. She's sad, lonely, and she's probably even crying on the inside. Why didn't I notice this sooner? Was I really not paying enough attention? No, I haven't. We've been preparing this party for a long time now, and all this time she's felt…unloved. This is pitiful and sub par for me as her girlfriend and as her friend. Kono-chan, I'm sorry. _"I understand now."

"Good." She patted Setsuna on the back and spoke loud enough for Konoka to hear. "Alright, I'll go and take care of setting stuff up. All you two need to worry about is showing up." She waved goodbye and left them be. _At lest I'm not a third wheel anymore._

"Now what?" Konoka turned to Setsuna. A hollow smile on her face.

Setsuna thought on it briefly before acting. Her cheeks turned red over what she was about to do.

"Huh?" before she knew it, Konoka was, literately, swept off her feet and in the arms of her beloved. Like a knight carrying the princess to the castle. "Secchan?"

"Where do you want to go? For our date?" Setsuna, although blushing, enjoyed doing this with Konoka.

Konoka blinked for a moment, surprised by Setsuna's behavior. She looked into Setsuna's eyes and found a deep passion inside them. She found love. Konoka burst out with a genuine ear-to-ear smile.

"You pick, Secchan." Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and placed her hand in between her girlfriend's chest. "As long as I get to stay like this."

"As you wish, Kono-chan."

The beat in Konoka's chest pounded furiously. This was a sweet, tender moment that didn't happen often enough for her. _Secchan and I are on a date! A real date! Secchan and I…it's been a long time since the last one. I'm so happy, Secchan._

It was aimless, but Setsuna walked down the paved road, turning at random whims. Her walking eventually led them to Evangeline's house.

"This is a weird place to take me for a date…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come here. We'll go somewhere else."

"Wait." Konoka jumped out of Setsuna's arms, ending both girl's bliss. "Let's drop by and say hello to her."

"What are you two doing here?" Konoka and Setsuna jumped in surprise. Turning around they saw Evangeline standing before them. It was an eerie feeling having her sneak up on them. Like how the monster in a horror movie is able to sneak up on his next victim. "Well?" Evangeline's eyes fixated on Setsuna's costume. _How ironic for her._

"We just wanted to say hi, Eva-chan."

"Is that all?"

"Actually I was kinda curious about why you left class today," said Konoka, trying to start a conversation with the resident vampire.

"That? Simple: I can't stand that guy being praised."

" 'That guy'? "

"Dracula. He's a stupid little kid."

"Oh…" _So she's envious of Dracula?_

"By the way, what's with your choice in costumes?"

"Our costumes? Well…" Konoka, from behind, wrapped her arms around Setsuna's waist, which caused Setsuna to blush slightly. "Don't we look cute together?"

"Right…" Evangeline was doubtful. "Are those wings your real ones?" she asked to Setsuna.

"Umm…well…" Setsuna' blush deepened. "Y-Yes, they are."

"Interesting…" The door to Evangeline's home swung open, and out came the class robot, Chachamaru.

"Master, it's ready," announced Chachamaru.

"Well, if you have nothing left to say I'll be going now."

"Bye, see ya later, Eva-chan."

Evangeline flinched at the nickname, but at the same time she remembered something she forgot to mention. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. A word of warning for you and the entire class. If a tall man approaches you tonight and asks you for your name: run. The warning should be followed particularly by you." She pointed to Setsuna.

"Me?" asked Setsuna, puzzled. "Why?"

"He'll sweep you off your feet, figuratively and maybe literately. Anyway, I have things to take care of now. Sayonara." Evangeline went inside her home without another word.

"Good day to you." Chachamaru closed the door.

"Huh. That was weird," commented Konoka.

"He'll 'sweep me off my feet' ?"

"Don't worry, Secchan. I'll protect you. If somebody tries to do that to my Secchan then I'll…" Konoka knocked Setsuna off her feet and caught her in her arms. "…just sweep you off your feet before anyone else." Konoka said, smiling.

Setsuna blushed. _Kono-chan, you already have. Both figuratively and literately…_

"You know, you're easy to carry."

"Thanks, I guess."

----------

Hours had passed, and the couple didn't go anywhere outside the school. They spent their entire date walking around school grounds talking, with an occasional kiss for good measure. Anyone observing from the outside would consider it a pointless and horrible date, but for them this was exactly what they wanted. Something long overdue.

By the evening they were back in the classroom to surprise Negi. They partied with their classmates for a few hours, and had a generally good time. That was, at least, until their classmates suggested that the lovebirds should ditch the party, and hold their own private "party" just for the two of them. Next thing they knew their classmates had practically shoved them out the room. Dazed and confused, Konoka and Setsuna looked at each momentarily.

"We were booted out by our classmates…" said Setsuna. She felt lost as to what they should do. "What now?"

"Should we do as they suggested?"

"K-Kono-chan!" Setsuna's flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Just kidding." Konoka flashed her an innocent an innocent smile. _Actually I wasn't…_ "Now what to do…hmm…maybe we should walk around?"

"But what about Evangeline-san's warning?"

"I told you before Secchan. I'll protect you." Konoka planted a short kiss on Setsuna's cheek, followed by a longer one, followed by one on her lips, followed by a deep kiss, followed by an even deeper kiss. Lips and tongue met several more times until both parties felt thoroughly satisfied, satisfaction from enough kissing anyway. "Satisfied?"

"Yes, more than enough." Setsuna was still a bit breathless.

They walked hand-in-hand as they conversed with one another. They talked about whatever came to mind. Even though they were a couple, they were still friends; friends who could freely speak with one another, and have fun. They were still the best of friends.

Their walking soon led them to a park filled with little kids in costumes. The full moon illuminated the ground in a bright light for all to see.

"Aww they're all so cute!" exclaimed Konoka. "Oh look there's a mummy, and over there's a sorcerer, and oh look an adult vampire!" Konoka was excited seeing so many supernatural creatures in one area, even if they were all really human.

Konoka's words must have reached the vampire's ears for he was soon walking up to them.

"Good evening ladies," he spoke in a soft, kind voice. His voice was almost as if it had the power to enchant people. His whole appearance was dashing, almost magical. He wore a fine formal suit, with well-polished shoes, and a distinguishable and wrinkle-free cape. He had a handsome face with no signs of imperfection. His skin was chalk-white, but that was most likely due to heavy use of make-up. He possessed the makings of a perfect aristocrat, from this choice of clothes to his speech to the way he composed himself.

"Good evening, sir." Both girls said in unison. The man smiled.

"Such beautiful ladies, unescorted," noted the man out loud. "Pardon the proposal ladies, but may I be allowed to be in your presence for the night? You see, I worry for your well being, and would only be a collection of worry if I'm not with you, for protection." The smooth words would sway the hearts of any single woman.

"Uhh…that's alright, but I'm in charge of protecting her." Setsuna held Konoka's hand and squeezed tenderly.

"And I protect her." Konoka squeezed back.

"I see. Then allow me to be direct. Can you accompany me for a moment? I have something I'm in dire need to discuss with you."

"Dire need? To discuss what? Who are you?" inquired Setsuna.

"Regrettably, this is too dangerous of a place to indulge such knowledge. We must go somewhere more recluse to speak." He looked around, almost as if all around him a spy was monitoring his every move. "Please, come with me."

The gentleman walked past the crowd, and Konoka and Setsuna followed. They walked out of the park, down a road, and into an alleyway. It was a reclusive spot. A perfect spot for a secret meeting, or an ambush.

"What did you want from us?" Setsuna now too looked around to see if they were being monitored.

The man responded by lunging for Konoka. His hands were forcefully holding Konoka in place, as he quickly reared his face towards her neck.

"Konoka!" Setsuna automatically reacted with a ki enhanced kick to the man's face. If she had her sword she would have drawn it by now. To her greatest regret, Setsuna left it in Konoka's dorm because it would seem odd for an angel to be wielding a sword. The man was knocked a feet back, and Setsuna placed Konoka behind her. "Are you alright, Kono-chan?"

"Y-Yeah," replied a frightened Konoka.

"I see. So you really meant it when you said you were her bodyguard. A girl protecting another girl. Oh how the times have changed." The man had a nasty look in his eyes. One look into his eyes, and Setsuna felt an odd feeling course throw her body. She ordered her feet to move, but nothing happened. She then realized that she was paralyzed. She couldn't move! "Hmph. That was rather simple. I bet your blood, mixed with some fear, tastes absolutely delicious."

He leisurely walked towards his prey. His hands on Setsuna's shoulders, fangs poised. Setsuna was soon covered in cold sweat, unable to do anything. His fangs pricked Setsuna's neck. A single drop of blood came out of Setsuna's neck before the man stepped back after being stricken. From behind Setsuna, Konoka had slapped the man.

"Kono-chan?"

"I said that I protected Secchan, and I meant it," Konoka declared proudly. She shot him a piercing gaze, but soon found out that that was a mistake. The moment she saw his eyes she was immobilized. She couldn't move, just like Setsuna. The man let out a small chuckle.

"Truly, what a time to be alive. This is simply wonderful. It's been a long time since I've had such resistance. I'll enjoy ridding your bodies of the last drop of blood you possess." Once again he readied his fangs to feast. His fangs touched on Setsuna's neck once more.

"What do you think you're doing, brat?" The man turned around and found himself face-to-face with Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Mother? Is that you?" asked the man.

"Mother?!" exclaimed both Konoka and Setsuna.

"I thought I told you that Mahora students were off-limits! You never listen do you?" Evangeline scolded the man.

"What? You mean to say these are students?" He looked at the immobilized girls and bowed. "My deepest apologies." The next moment, they could move again. He then directed another bow towards, Evangeline. "I'm sorry, mother."

"Idiot…"

"Evangeline-san, is he really your child?"

"Allow me to answer, master," volunteered Chachamaru.

"Go ahead."

"Yes. You see, master Dracula is not my master's biological son, but, rather, he calls my master 'mother' because she is responsible for making him a vampire."

"What? Eva-chan did that? Really? And did you say 'Dracula' ?"

"That's right. I am Count Dracula, a pleasure to meet you." Dracula bowed a respectful distance. At that moment, Konoka's love for the supernatural and paranormal got the better of her.

"Oh my god it's really Count Dracula! It's an honor to meet you sir. I'm a big fan. I love the books you've been in, books you inspired, and any future books you'll be in or inspire. I have all your movies on DVD and VHS. I can't believe I'm talking to THE Count Dracula! Can you sign my neck?"

The Count was a little taken aback with a potential victim acting so star struck over him.

"Umm….Kono-chan…I don't think you should be asking for an autograph from the vampire that tried to kill us."

"I am truly sorry for my actions. Fear not ladies, for I will not repeat the same mistake." Count Dracula bowed once more.

"You see Secchan? He said he's sorry. Here's a pen for you to use." Konoka whipped out a pen and handed it to the famous vampire. Exactly _where_ from her skin-tight costume the pen came from was a mystery to Setsuna.

The Count took the pen, and signed Konoka's neck as requested. Afterwards…

"Mother, you called for me in your letter to come today. Why did you want me here?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah that. It gets boring on Halloween, and I just felt like calling on one of the little brats I transformed."

"I see..."

"So do you want to go to a party being held tonight? It'll be a good chance to catch up. What do you think, kid?" It was strange for Evangeline to call a fully grown man a "kid."

"I'd love to go. I accept your offer." Chachamaru, Dracula, and Evangeline began to desert the two remaining girls until Evangeline addressed them.

"You coming or not?"

Konoka and Setsuna followed them.

----------

"So the warning you told us was because Dracula was coming tonight?"

"That's right. He has a bad tendency to not listen to me. He also always preferred young girls."

"Mother that was 100 years ago! I've changed since then…I prefer something older now."

"And what about your hanyou fetish?"

"M-Mother!" The most famous of vampires would've blushed at that instant if he still had blood coursing through his face. "That was one time!"

_So that's why she warned me about being careful,_ thought Setsuna.

"We're here." The group stopped in front of the door leading into class 3-A. Evangeline opened the door and walked inside, the rest of the group entered as well.

The party was still raging with everyone still having a good time. Although a few of the people there looked like they were tipsy. Konoka and Setsuna found that an empty bottle of sake on the floor, and figured things out.

Some slow music was playing, but not many people were dancing. A few had fallen asleep, but no one had left. Konoka took Setsuna' hand to go to the dance floor, but one of their classmates caught their attention first.

"Shey! Ish da lovebirds! How'vesh ya been? Done anyshing sexual yet?" The classmate was half-standing, and almost ready to collapse.

"Have _you_ done anything sexual, Paru-chan?" Konoka reversed the question on Haruna.

"Oh shea! Loads of shtuff. I can shtell you now that Chizuru and Iinchou aren'sh wearing pantshies. Threesome!" At the last word, Haruna collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed this fic. As you can tell this is primarily a light-hearted fic. It was fun to write this. 

I wanted to say that the next holiday-themed fic will be Christmas 2007 at the earliest. I've been in need of a break from writing this holiday stuff so that I can put up a non-holiday fic. I have lots of stuff I want to put up that _isn't_ holiday-related.

So next one should be out as early as December or January. Look forward to it.


End file.
